Lima Frights
by PerfectionIsntSexy
Summary: AU, roughly based on 30 days of night. Lima is attacked by vampires! The survivors hide in Santana's attic..will they make it?
1. Whistle to live

The blood stained streets were empty, the air was cold. It's been like this for 3 days, ever since they arrived. People started to disappear, then bodies were found. The town's population dropped each day, the survivors were in hiding. In just 3 days, their family, friends, pets, teachers..everyone, had been killed.  
"They know we're up here.." Finn said worriedly looking out the window, then turning to look at the attic. It was a small cramped space with a brown carpet, pictures hung carelessly, the floors and walls were damp, and worst of all, and it had that old smell to it. Hardly a space for 12 people to be sharing.  
"Finn shut up," Santana growled while hugging Brittany to her chest "They don't know where we are, but if you don't get away from that damn window they will! Move." Finn reluctantly did as he was told and sat between Rachel and Rory.  
Puck and Mike were on the other side of the room quietly talking about how to use some kind of Football strategy to get out of the attic without being and Rory were thinking of some scientific way to get out of the room, Rachel and Finn were happy to stay in the uncomfortable yet safe space. Sam and Mercedes weren't even discussing a plan, just acting like a loved up couple while Quinn sat awkwardly next to them. Santana now had Brittany's head on her lap and was gently stroking the blonde's hair.  
After the attack on the town, Everybody in group had agreed to not talk about it to, or even around Brittany, well..after Santana had threatened each of them with death they did. Even if they knew they were never going to make it, it was forbidden to say that to Brittany. Santana was determined to keep Brittany's hopes up, she would always whisper promises about getting her out. At night, when she was sure everybody else was asleep, she would tell her blonde all about the life they were going to have, the house, the kids and the white picket fence. The best part was that It always helped Brittany form the beautiful smile that Santana adored, even if it was a lie that brought it.

* * *

Everybody had stayed deep in their conversation for almost an hour, only stopped when a loud crash from downstairs interrupted them.

"They're here." Mike muttered  
"What if they find us?" Mercedes said grimly while getting to her feet  
"Then we die," Puck simply said a with shrug as if it were no big thing. Much to the annoyance of Santana,  
"Shut it Puckerman" she said in an aggressive whisper, "they aren't going to find us because we're all going to shut the hell up and sit down. Aren't we?" it triggered an aggressive nod from everybody in the room, Mercedes silently sat.

* * *

"It's been half an hour, maybe they've gone?" Rory said while looking at the hatch.

"I don't know bro, but I'm not going to go and look. Are you?" Finn whispered  
"Well..we need to find out, don't we?"  
Puck took his own words as a challenge as well as an invitation and walked to the corner of the room to pick up a baseball bat.  
"Time to lock and load." he said while raising the bat and slugging it over his shoulder. The action and words sparked and slight giggle from his friends and an eye roll from Santana  
"Noah that was a really bad line. Of all the movie quotes fitted to that scene, you chose that? Pathetic." Puck just shrugged, he and Rory creped over to the hatch and with one big pull from Rory, it swung open.  
"After you," Rory offered. Puck looked down, and with the realisation there was no ladder, or anything to step onto, he would have to jump. Jump, while drawing as little attention to their whereabouts as possible then find a way to get back if they were in a hurry. But Puck wasn't much of a thinker. At first, ask questions later was the Puckerman way. And with that, he handed Rory that bat and began to slowly lower himself to that ground below, and then dropped the rest of the way. Just 2 foot to be exact, but they had figured out early on that these attackers had excellent hearing so any drop had to be a quiet one. Rory awkwardly copied Puck, and then the 2 boys made their way over to the top of the stairs and peered down from the railings.

After the attack and they realised hiding was the only option for now, they began to make a shortlist of places to stay, Santana's was the only that had an attic. From the outside it was almost impossible to see, unless you knew what you were looking for. There was no hole, handle or string hanging down. It blended right into the celling and the small square could only be opened with what Santana described as "A good punch" so that the square pushed up.

* * *

After the boys had left, Santana had closed the hatch and demanded that they whistle in order for her to open it, but also added that if she sensed danger, or any of those things. That she would not open it, regardless of that fate that left the boys with.

"Now would be a good time to run you know.." Artie said  
"And leave Puck and Rory?" Quinn demanded  
"Yes. While they're being eaten, we could run." Artie said without a hint of remorse.  
"Run?" Santana growled, "You can't run, remember that wheels? Puckerman saved you life by squeezing your damn chair up here. I was happy to let you die."  
"Santana you don't even like Puck..or Rory!"  
"Yeah, but I dislike you a lot more. How about we push you into the army of vampires and then we run huh? That'd make more sense." Santana didn't know why she was defending the 2 boys, what Artie said did have a hint of truth to it, she didn't really like them. But then again she didn't really like anybody, other than Brittany. Well, that's what she would say if she was asked at least, she would deny to the grave that she had actually enjoyed spending time with people like Berry. Now all they had was each other and she would be dammed if wheels would try to take any of them from her.

* * *

**Continue, or not? :D Review :)**


	2. Moving bodies

"I think I still hear it down there." Rory whispered while leaning over the rail to get a better look.  
"I say we just run down there and take him out,"  
"What if there's more than one?"  
"Well we'll just have to go find out, right Ireland?" Puck said with a confident grin, Rory however did not feel the same about the matter. But he knew that it was more likely now for them to travel alone than before since the vampires were certain they had killed almost everyone, so there was a good chance it would just be the one. But Puckerman was right, the only way to find out was to go and look.  
"Alright Puck, you ready?"  
"I'm the one with the bat Ireland... Are you ready?" Rory could only nod, and with that the 2 began to slowly creep down the step, each was lighter than before and they were thankful Santana's house was fairly new. This meant she did t have the typical creaking stairs, the whole house was modern due to Santana's father being a doctor. It was a 5 bedroom place and almost everything had a remote control to it. Technology was something to be admired according to her mother. They had managed to make it down the stairs without any problems, the crashes and the thuds sounded as though they were coming from the kitchen so that's where the headed.  
The door was slightly ajar, just enough to get a look in, so that's what Rory did. Puck wanted to ask what he could see, but if he'd be signing their own death certificate. It would hear them, and then kill them.  
Rory couldn't believe it, he had never seen one of them up close, from Santana's attic, they just looked like people. But up close it was another story, this had pale skin, black eyes, a blood Stained mouth, it's fangs were out and it's eyebrows formed a constant angry face. Rory was scared. But so far Puck had been right, he was alone. It had just turned its back to them, now was as good a time as any to attack. So he gestured to Puck to go in, Puck did as he was told.  
Bat at the ready, a quiet attack wasn't the way Puckerman planned, he kicked open the door and launched himself at the creature, taking them both to the floor before Rory had a chance to blink. But he didn't have time to blink because now it was Noah with his back to the floor with the assailant on top of him pushing the bat down on his throat, preparing to bite, or open his mouth to screech for help. Quite frankly Rory didn't know which was worse, but if either happened it risked not only their lives, but also their friends in the attic. Santana's kitchen was clean, despite the ransacking they had just interrupted this thing doing. There were no visible potential weapons, everything in Santana's house had a place..Places Rory didn't have time to find. There was one thing out, a chopping board on the counter closest to the door. It wasn't the best, but it was all he had and by damn he was going to use it. He barged in, picked up the chopping board, the vampire was busy playing with his 'food.' but Rory wasn't about to let his friend become dinner. With one big swing, followed by the sound of breaking glass, Puck was free. The board had shattered over the creatures head with enough force and the element of surprise was enough to allow Puck space to push the thing off, then gradually made his way to his feet.  
The thing lay where Puck used to be, blue liquid freely poured from his head and glass visibly poking out. It wasn't moving, nor did it appear to be breathing. But Puck wasn't taking a chance, he picked up the bat and began to pummel it down, over and over. After a good 3 minutes of Puck taking out his frustration, the things head was almost dislodged from the body. So with a strong kick it slide across the tile floor, leaving a trail of blue behind it.  
"They're going house to house." Rory realised after looking out the kitchen window to see houses being trashed and the things wandering in the darkness.  
"We should get back up there," Puck nodded.

* * *

"Puck is that you?" Rachel whispered from above the closed hatch

"Yes..Rachel open the damn door."  
"Seriously, worst whistle ever." Santana said as she made her way to the hatch "Wait, any of those things around?"  
"Santana open the door now!"  
"No. Not until you answer my question'"  
"Aaargh! No, no there isn't. But if we keep this up for any longer there might be! Let us in." much to the relief of the boys, she did as she was told. Finn walked over to lift up Rory, then the 2 pulled up Puck.  
"What happened down there?" Quinn asked  
"I was awesome." Puck said while leaning casually against the back wall.  
"If it wasn't for me you'd be dead Puck." Rory said with a smug smile  
"Yeah alright Ireland, thanks for saving me and helping me kill the thing."  
"You killed it?" Sam said in a mixture of adoration and shock  
"Yes," they replied in unison  
"You idiots!" Santana yelled, everybody in the group turned to Santana and listened. Santana was always the calm one in the group, the protected. So when she was worried..they knew they ought to be to. "Where did you move to the body too?" she continued.  
"Well, we- we ughh..."  
"You didn't move it?" she said after giving a death stare to Rory who sadly shook his head.  
"Oh Jesus Christ..that's just great. Send boys to something and they don't even do it right." she mumbled under her breath. She looked around and noticed that nobody seemed to share her concern, or even understand it. So she continued  
"It won't be long before the others realise it hasn't come back. Then they're going to start looking..and find it dead in my kitchen." That realisation hit the group like a train. Puck and Rory looked down in a sorry shame, the others just looked desperately at Santana, almost expectantly. And why wouldn't they? It was Santana that kept them alive until now. It may only have been 3 days, but it was 3 days longer than anybody else.  
It was Mike who asked the question they were all thinking, "Well..what do we do?" the only answer Santana had was that she didn't know in fact she didn't have a plan for this. She knew they wouldn't have the time to go down and move the body, even if they could move it, they wouldn't be able to clean up the blood or even dispose of the body. And it still wouldn't explain the fact that it was missing.  
"Nothing." Santana said calmly, "we do nothing. There's nothing we can do now. We just need to wait. It's..5am, sun hasn't come up yet. We just wait a couple more hours, then we're good."  
"How do you know daylight will protect us?" Finn asked questionably.  
"Don't you watch movies Finn? Plus, why do you think they do everything at night? You don't see the walking the streets from 7am to 7pm do you? Because the sun is there.." it was a good point, whenever the sun was out..Those things weren't. But that wasn't enough evidence for anybody. They'd just have to wait it out, hope that none of the others came looking for the missing one. The one who they had killed, the one who lay dead, in plain view..in _her_ kitchen.

* * *

**Review :)**


	3. Team Gay

"Did you see that?" Mike called out to the group. "That top window, there was a light. It happened last night too."  
"So?" Quinn called back  
"So, I'm telling you..there's somebody in that house."  
"Who lives in that house is anyway?" Artie asked around to the room. Santana figured the question was aimed at her since it was her house and her neighbours so made her way to the window in question. "That one?" she pointed. "That's, uhhh...Kurt? Yeah, that's Kurt's house."  
"Kurt?" Rachel jumped to her feet pulling Finn with her.  
"Ahaa! I knew that son of a bitch would make it! You think he's got Blaine there too?"  
"Finn calm down. We don't know if it is him. Could just be his Asians eyes playing tricks."  
"That's racist Santana." Rachel pointed out.  
"Oh bite me Berry. Mike, flash back." Santana said handing him a torch from her dad's emergency supplies box.

"Flash back? Why, what'll that do?"

Oh I don't know, maybe let him know that we're still alive and we know he's there? Just do." She said while forcing the torch into his hand.

"Fine." Mike replied with a sigh and took the torch. He raised it to the window, aimed at the house opposite and flashed, on then off, 3 times.

"Kurt, Kurt!" Blaine realised Kurt wasn't going to answer and turned to find the brunette boy asleep on his bed. Normally he was quiet, normally he would let him sleep, or gently wake him at least. But there was no time for that, he needed somebody else to validate what he had just saw. The window flashed back! He picked up a pillow from under his bum and launched it across the room at Kurt.

Kurt jumped up without a sound and look wide eyed around the room searching for any sign of danger, when he found the room empty apart from Blaine in the corner, he was angry.

"What was that Blaine! What is it? I thought they got in!" Kurt said tearily to his boyfriend as he began to walk over to the window seat next to him.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, honest." Blaine replied sincerely and took the boy into his arms. Kurt cuddled up to his side and sighed contently, they stayed silent for couple of minutes, enjoying the first bit of peace since the town got invaded. Then Blaine spoke up, "I need you to look at this. " He picked up the torch and flashed again.

"…I don't get it….Am I missing something?" Kurt was definitely confused. His boyfriend has just woken him, to show himself flashing a light?

"No, it hasn't happened yet. Jus-…Just wait a minute" Blaine said, narrowing his eyes while looking intensely at the window opposite.

"Jesus are they blind or something?" Santana said in a frustrated tone. "Didn't we just do this? Aaaaagh, Mike do it again for Team Gay over there." Santana's outburst in the quiet room caused everybody to jump. Yes, they were all waiting on news from Santana and Mike at the window but Santana still hadn't grasped the idea of talking quietly..especially when she was angry. In the corner of the room, Rachel and Quinn quickly jumped apart then felt suspicious eyes on them

"Team Gay? Who…who is team gay again?" Quinn muttered out

"Uhmm, Blaine and Kurt? Right Santana?" Finn replied, Santana nodded.

"Ahaa! Right.._them_." Quinn quickly replied. To say they were acting weird was an understatement and Santana would have jumped at the chance to insult them with one of those 100 gay jokes that popped into her head after seeing the 2 girls fluster, but there were other things on her mind and Mike just wasn't moving fast enough. Santana rushed around the room and returned with a large cardboard box and a permanent marker.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked curiously while walking over to Santana.

"I'm writing a message to Blaine and Kurt" Santana replied while ripping the box open and selecting the area she wanted.

"Why?" Artie growled

"Because Wheels, We're going to go get them and they need to know that."

"Whoa whoa whoa! _We_? What do you mean _we_?" Finn asked suspiciously.

"I mean…we. As in, not just me. **Us.**

"You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding." Rory asked sadly. He knew Santana wasn't joking, the concentrated face she was making right now made that very clear.

"I'm not kidding." Santana replied seriously, she picked up the pen, stuck out her tongue and began to concentrate on the message she was writing. It had to be big enough to read and short enough to fit on the area she had.

"Team Gay- We're coming over." Santana figured that was a nice way to put it. It was better than writing, "This attic smells horrible, I'm fed up of Berry's constant singing. Finn cries every night, Puck is constantly trying to get me and Brittany to have a threesome, I still hate Artie. Brittany wants her Happy Happy Unicorn back and I kind of miss seeing Blaine's horrible, horrible bowties. So we're coming over there."

All in all, she was satisfied with her short and not so sweet message, and rushed back to the window.

* * *

**So...some people needs to be dying! Next chapter will of course be the journey across the street to the Hummel house, will somebody die? D: What do you think?;)**

** Shippers, how we feeling about couples?:) Faberry, yes...no? Let me know who else you wanna see together :3 as always, REVIEW! :)**

**Lima Frights? Why did I give that name to this story? It has to be the worst story name..ever. I'm not creative with names :(**


	4. Changing plans

"Ahaaa! Look! Look Kurt! It says they're coming over!" To say Blaine was happy was very much an understatement. He wanted to see his friends, a lot. Of course he loved Kurt, and there's nobody else he'd rather be with while their hometown was getting attacked by vampires and they were forced to hide out. But spending 3 days listening to Kurt rambling on about how he needed to get to New York, and holding him at night while he cried was taking it's toll. Blaine realised the second it happened that he was going to have to be the strong one, but knowing Santana would soon be arriving in all her badass glory with his friends was a comforting thought.

"..How?"

"How what?" Blaine replied, a little confused.

"Well, how are they going to come over?"

"Well..They're going to…They'll…It's….." Then it dawned on him. How would they get over? It was only a 1 road they needed to pass, but it was 1 road too many. Even if they could get past, surely those things would see them and come for them. There's no way they'd make it across, Kurt was adamant of that. "I don't know Kurt. But they will. They're our friends, and our friends can do anything."

"Except cross a street in broad daylight while vampires are stalking the whole town."

"Kurt! Would you just have a little faith?"

"You're getting excited for nothing. Because Puck holds up a sign saying they're coming over, you really think they will? Sure, Puck's a hard guy, but…vampires? Really?"

"Actually, it wasn't Puck."

"No?" Kurt was a little puzzled.

"No..It was Santana."

"Oh….In that case, they're definitely going to make it. I need to make more space. Where will we all sleep? What will we eat? What if we run out of food!" The bomb was dropped that it was Santana that will be leading the team to the Hummel house, in which case Kurt was now adamant that they would make it, and he needed to prepare.

* * *

"Santana you're crazy you know that? Really freaking crazy." Sam muttered.

"Yeah I got that Bieber. You said it 10 times already. Shut up and go pack your shit." Santana casually spoke back.

The plan was set ,Santana had it all planned out. They would leave in 2's..5 minutes apart. She ordered for everyone to pair up and pack the things they wanted, it was going to happen, tonight. Much to the displeasure of..everybody in the room. They would all find something black from Santana's house to blend in and…well run. Just run across the street. Cars still lined the streets, and fortunately for them there was a broken down car, parked at an angle in the middle, so they had a lot of cover. They would all make it for sure, providing they run fast enough that was.

"Santana…as much as I love your plan, and you looked totally hot while planning it" Puck said with a wink, "..Artie?"

"Yeah..Santana, there is a huge flaw in your perfect plan that we need to inform you of." Rachel said in her typical 'I'm better than you' voice. "How do you suppose we get Artie across?" Rachel asked curiously.

Santana just shrugged, "Look, my plan wasn't designed with a cripple in mind alright? I don't know how he gets across and quite frankly, I don't give a damn. It's not my problem."

"Santana! I'm right here! I can hear you!"

"Well it's good to know you aren't deaf as well as crippled huh wheels?"

"Santana," Finn was going to say the inevitable, he was so goddamn predictable. Santana saw it coming a mile off and immediately began to think of a reply. He would try to pull on her heart strings. "You can't leave your best friends boyfriend." Anddddd there it was! A reminder that Brittany wasn't hers, and also a request for her to save _the boyfriend?_ They were all pulling her leg right? But as she looked around at the expectant faces, it was clear there was no leg pulling involved. The majority of them in the room _(besides Artie of course)_ knew exactly how the Latina felt about the blonde.._her_ blonde. Yet here they were, _demanding_ that she save the boy. One of the main reasons they aren't together. Santana froze, all the comments, insults and low blows she had planned to dish out to her _friends_ were washed away the second she looked at Brittany. She was standing determinately behind Artie, clutching the handles of the chair he sat in so hard, that her hands turned white. But she looked anything _but_ determined, her pale skin meant the redness around her eyes was there for all to see, and flashed a weak smile at Santana, but it was enough. One smile from the blonde and Santana found herself mentally trying to adjust the plan to save her best friends…_boyfriend_. All Santana wants is to make her happy, even if making her happy involves her staying with Wheels.

"Fine!" she growled, "Fine! Alright, We'll take wheels." Finn smiled, his plan had worked. Now he was about to make another that Santana also would _not_ be happy with.

"So…I'll take Britt with me, and you and Artie can go together. Right?" Santana's face dropped to the floor. Was she being Punk'd? Surely that Ashton Kutcher douchebag would pop up from behind a curtain and film her face. This was all too much, she was still looking at Brittany while all these thoughts were in her head. She opened her mouth to start her rant, which would be incredibly long, hurtful and serious, but the second her mouth opened, the words she said shocked herself, never mind anybody else in the room! "Yes."

* * *

**So..slight change of plan! But the next chapter will for sure be the journey across the street! Just needed the build up of course ;D I have way to much free time..and will have for the next 2 weeks! So it won't be long :3**

**Parings? Although I have an idea for the next chapter (which may sadden and surprise you.) I'm still open to new idea's, and new deaths! So far..there's 2 :3 But me no tell you whom, any other bitches that needs to be dying? REVIEW :D**


	5. His fault

One word played over and over in her head. "Yes." That one word meant everything, she still can't understand why she said it. She had so many other options, like "Shut your mouth man boobs, I refuse to be a teen jesus by trying to save everybody. If you want him saved, do it your goddamn self!" or perhaps just, "no." Or, "Hell no." Or…well, the options are endless! There is just so many insulting words you can add before "no" to get your point across. But she said yes, she thought logically about why she said yes, but there was no logic involved. The only answer she could come up with for risking her life to save a teenage cripple, was because _she asked her too. _But for Santana, it was good enough.

"Alright, everybody else has gone. Finn, you sure you want to go last? Seriously, you think this suddenly makes you badass now?" Santana snarled, she did _not_ want her ex, taking care of her new love, and she certainly didn't want to be so far away that she wouldn't get there in time if man boobs fucked up. But he insisted, and Brittany promised her it would be fine. So why wouldn't she trust him completely, beside the fact he's an idiot and can't tell his left from his right.

"Alright Wheels," Santana said while loading Artie into his chair "Here's the deal. I'm not promising to get you across alright? And you can bet your numb ass that if I see one of those things, I'm leaving you there. Got it?" Artie knew there was no point in arguing, or demanding that she protect him because she simply wouldn't if the time came, this was as close to a promise as he would get so he was going to take it, he nodded. With that, Santana reached over the hug Brittany, opened the door and stepped into the darkness with a firm grip on Artie's wheelchair handles. She could see the Hummel house door slightly open and knew her friends were on the other side and soon she would be too, with Brittany.

She crouched behind Artie's wheelchair, and the 2 slowly began to journey across the street, sticking tight to the cars and effortlessly blending into the darkness. There was no doubt in her mind they would get there. They were on the sidewalk, opposite Santana's house. They'd made it across the road easily, but now came the hard part. From the sidewalk, to the Hummel door, there was nothing. It was all open and any movement in, or out, would be spotted. They either had to be really quick, or really slow. Without taking a second though, Santana ran. Surprising even herself, she had still kept a grip on Artie's chair, despite the increasing urge to let go and leave him there. Within seconds, she was inside. The warmth hit her like a train and she released a breath she didn't realise she was holding. But quickly took in another sharp breath and held it when she realised Brittany and Finn still had to get across.

* * *

"Ready Brittany?" Finn asked worriedly, out of everybody in the attic when this was being discussed, he was sure that he was the one most afraid. Not only was his life in his hands, but also Brittany's. Brittany, the girl convinced her cat's been reading her diary. The girl who spent an entire summer lost in the sewers. And probably worst of all, Brittany the girl Santana Lopez is in love with, which was bad for Finn right at this very moment. He wouldn'tl ike to admit it, but he was scared of Santana and rightly so. But in these moments, when her love's live was literally in his hands, if she died it would be _his_ fault , if she got hurt it would be _his_ fault , and if it was _his_ fault…well he didn't even want to imagine the things Santana would no doubt do to him.

They stepped out, the darkness was heavy and every step they took seemed to sound like the banging of a drum and each step became harder and harder to take as the fear made their feet feel like weights. Finn never asked Brittany how she had felt, but if he had then he would have known he wasn't the most scared person in the attic, because she was. Nobody even asked her how she felt, or how she was handling the whole thing. Not her boyfriend, not her friends, not even Santana. But she couldn't blame her, she knew she was working her ass off trying to save them all, she noticed how her brain was going 1000mph all of the time without a break, so she wasn't expecting anything from Santana in those hours. Still, she was afraid she didn't care who knew, but she wanted somebody to know and more importantly she wanted somebody to care. Her feet were hard to lift, her breathing was heavy and she had the constant feeling of eyes..on her, all the time that only intensified with each step. She soldiered away and before they knew it, they were in the middle of road pressed tightly to the broken down car.

* * *

_Santana had a feeling, she didn't know how to explain it but there was no doubt that it wasn't a good feeling. It was most definitely bad but she couldn't put a finger on it. Well, not until she saw the trees behind her house flicker, there was no wind and of that she was sure. But those trees just moved, which means something had moved it. Which meant that Brittany wasn't safe. She starred deeply into the wooded area behind her house, searching for something..anything. What she found, she didn't like. Eyes. Devilish eyes red as blood staring back at her. Fear flashed over her, but even more so when she realised the eyes in fact weren't looking at her. They were on something else. Something tall, beautiful and blonde. She scrambled to open the door wide enough to launch herself out of, she had to do something. To run out into the darkness now would be suicide, thoughts that were quickly ignored when she heard a piercing scream fill the air as she ripped open the safety locks._

* * *

**:O Yes, yes I went there. Or did I?...No, I totally did. Seems ya'll are desperate for Finn to die! D: I like Finn...but who knows, Artie on the other hand : And why are you guys hating on Rory? D: D: D: Rory is awesome :/  
And I just have to add this in..You guys are seriously the biggest trolls ever. I literally sit on my ass checking my emails, waiting. Then I leave for 2 seconds and come back 7 new emails from Fan Really guys? Really? Still, continue to review/alert/favourite even though you trolling! :)**


	6. Urge to sleep

Santana hoped to god Finn just had the most girl scream off all time, because if he didn't…That meant the eye watering noise had come from her blonde. She had finally managed to prise the door open, much to the dismay of her friends who urged her not to leave the house. She couldn't stay there, not while her blonde was in pain. It was clear her perfect little boyfriend wheels wasn't going to do anything. So that just left her. When the door had swung open, what she saw was enough to bring her to tears. The noise _had_ come from Brittany; it _was_ Brittany that was in pain. But it was _Santana_ that was going to do something about it. Brittany was pinned against the car with one of those things biting into her shoulder. All Santana could see was blood. She wasn't even sure how much of it belonged to who because Brittany had put up one hell of a fight. Kicking, scratching at clawing at the monster until she drew blood. The blue liquid and the blonde's fine red blood had mixed to form purple as it began to fill the sidewalk. And Finn, Finn was on the floor. His leg looked as though it had been torn to shreds, no doubt he had caught it on the sharp edge of the broken down car in an attempt to flee. But cruel as it may be, she didn't care about him. Not now at least.

She honestly had planned this far ahead, she had run straight up the attacker, but she had no weapon. She didn't know what she was going to do, without a weapon or time to think of anything, she just threw herself at the monster. She had her legs firmly over the hips of the beast, he wasn't going anywhere. Still no further ahead with a plan and still with a weapon she just began to punch. Jaw breaking cracks filled the air each time she pummelled her fist into the face of evil below her. She continued to punch until she heard Puck calling her name and demanding that she move, she didn't know why, but Puck sounded serious. So she crawled off of the vampire and looked up to see Puck, shovel in hand, smash the beast over the head in one swift motion. Then it was calm, no more screaming, no more fighting. Not until Finn screamed out in agony.

"Guys! Guys you need to take me back, into the house." He pleaded, but it was no use. Santana had no interest in him or his begs. She crawled over to Brittany.

"Hey." The blonde mumbled, pain ever present in her voice

"Hey..Hey, Britt, you're okay baby. You're okay. Right?" Santana sobbed, Brittany nodded slowly. She wasn't okay. She was bleeding, a lot. Her neck and shoulder was torn, the wound made bigger when she pulled away from the bite only to have it rip apart her skin even more. Her breathing was light, and she had tears in her eyes, but she refused to cry out in pain. She didn't know what it felt like to die, but she hoped it felt like this. She was in a lot of pain, but for some reason she was calm.

"San..you shou- you should go." Brittany spat out along with a mouthful of blood.

"No." Santana yelled while crying hysterically "No, Britt. I'm not going anywhere okay?"

"Santana," Puck said sadly while leaning over her shoulder, "We shou-" Before he had chance to finish, he was cut off by Santana yelling.

"NO! Don't' you dare finish that sentence Puck!"

"Santana..look at her, she isn't going to be okay. You know that." Brittany smiled weakly up and Santana and nodded in agreement before adding a "He's right."

Still, Santana refused to move, she sat down, crossed her legs and pulled Brittany closer into her. She stared lovingly into Brittany's eyes and began to cry.

"I'm tired." The blonde simply said.

"Britt..no, no. No,sweetie you can't go to sleep okay? You can't. I know you're tired, but you need to stay awake, for me." Santana rushed out with a fresh flood of tears.

"San..pl-please, I'm..I'm tired." Brittany's eyes began to flutter, a single tear ran down her cheek. Then she closed her eyes and did the very thing Santana was asking her not to.

Santana just sat there for moment before she realised what had happened, Brittany's chest was no longer falling and rising at the steady pace. It was rising and falling at all.

"Santana. We _need_ to go." Puck urged

"Carry her in." Santana replied flatly

"What?" Puck

"Carry. Her. In. Now." Puck did as he was told and gently prised Brittany out of Santana's arms and ran into Kurt's house, carrying Brittany bridal style.

Santana gathered up every bit of effort she had in her body and got to her feet. At which point Finn decided to try again.

"Santana! You need to help me!" he spat out, she ignored him and simply stared down the road. He tried again, "You couldn't save Brittany! But you can save me!" He said angrily.

To say Santana was pissed was an understatement, she didn't know how to feel, but right now, she was angry. Finn continued to demand that she help him, she picked up the shovel Puck had dropped and walked back over to the injured boy.

"Santana, you stupid bitch, Help me!" She raised the shovel above her head, Finn saw it coming. She hit him across the face with a shovel while yelling "I don't want to help you!" She hit him again, "You didn't save Brittany!" and again, "Why should I save you?" With one final hit, she thought she killed him. But she hadn't. He was certainly close to death and she didn't care. She didn't have to do anything else and nor did she want to. To hit him once more to kill him would be too kind, she'd let the vampires have their fun with him because it was the least he deserved. She tightened the grip on the shovel and raced back into the Hummel house. Hoping the incredibly long and loud event on the street had gone unnoticed.

* * *

**Since all of you seem to really hate Finn D: for some reason, Santana helped him to die D: Well, not helped ;D And why ya'll hating on Rory? D: D: D:**

**Yes, Brittany is dead :( Or is sheeeeee? ;D ...no, no she is. Review :)!**


	7. Pass the blame

"Santana…Santana it's been 3 days. Are you okay?" Mercedes asked. Santana knew Mercedes geniuley was worried, and she was the only one out of everybody in the group to actually have the decency to try talk to her after the event on the street. But she wasn't going to answer. For the last 3 days, she has been sat in the Hummel basement, holding Brittany's body while crying.

"I brought you some food." Mercedes said while sitting next to Santana.

"It's not fair Cedes." Santana didn't usually cry in front of anybody, but her and Mercedes had gotten pretty close since Glee, and although she demanded everybody leave her the hell alone after Brittany got hurt, she didn't mean it. She kind of did want somebody to hold her and tell her it was going to be okay, and it seemed Mercedes had personally accepted that challenge.

"I know honey, I know. It shouldn't have happened. You know it wasn't your fault, _right?_" Santana let out a weak laugh,

"Not my fault? Of course it was my fault! I was supposed to protect her, and I didn't." Santana said through tears.

"Santana, why don't you come upstairs? All this time below ground can't be doing you any good. Everybody is really worried about you girl,"

"Yeah? Well nobody has shown it."

"What do you expect? Everybody was hell'a scared to come down here."

"Why did you?" Santana asked curiously

"Well, for 2 reasons. 1, because I love you and I want to help."

"Second reason?"

"I lost a bet with Sam." For the first time in 3 days, Santana laughed. It was quiet and didn't last long, but she laughed. "Come on baby girl, Let's get you up." Santana didn't protest when Mercedes ever so gently moved Brittany out of Santana's lap and gently placed her on the floor. She pulled Santana to her feet and dragged her to the bottom of the stairs, Santana took one last look over her shoulder at Brittany before smiling and following Mercedes up the stairs.

"Hey Santana," Rachel said sadly

"Berry." Santana nodded, "I'm sorry…about _Finn. _Kind of. Not really." Santana said with a shrug,

"I'm not." Rachel replied sweetly, then took Quinn's hand in her own. "You have to admit he was a dick right?" Santana smiled sweetly before walking to her kitchen where she saw someone she didn't want to. Wheels. Pouring himself a drink without a care in the world. He turned to her a smile,

"Hey Santana." She scoffed and pushed past him.

"Hey! It wasn't _my_ fault!" Santana snarled and turned to face the boy.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She yelled

"You weren't doing your job." He replied smugly.

"My job? My job! You were her boyfriend! I didn't see you running out to rescue her!"

"No, maybe if I had, _I_ would have saved her."

"But you didn't! And you didn't even try! So don't, don't you dare even start with me now wheels."

"Why?" he replied cockily "You going to kill me like you killed Finn?"

"YES," she snarled, "Yes! I might. So shut the fuck up before I do."

The argument in the kitchen got really loud, really quickly and soon the entire household came rushing into the kitchen. Sam was first to step between the two, There was no doubt he was on Santana's side. In fact the whole household seemed to have split, some agreeing with Santana, and some calling her a murderer. Sam was Team Santana and he was first to show it.

"Santana, it wasn't your fault." He said sweetly to Santana then turned to give Artie a death stare.

"I know! It was _his_ fault! You know what?" she turned away from Sam to look at the faces staring back at her and began to yell "If everybody had just done as I said first time round, she'd be fine! You all think you know better than me and you don't! You don't. I kept you all safe for days, I wanted to get you all across here because Puck and Ireland fucked up. And you all doubted me! We should have left wheels. And I don't care if you're still in the room Artie because I _want_ you to hear this. Brittany is dead, and it was **your** fault. So don't you ever forget that, no you won't ever forget that. Because I won't let you." Santana was losing it, but she didn't care. Her voice was louder than she indented, but she didn't care. Her words harsher than she had intented, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything. Once she was satisfied she got her point across, she stormed out of the kitchen and ran back down the basement. She would stay here with Brittany forever, she didn't care about those upstairs. In trying to help them, she lost the one thing she cared about most in the world. She was done helping them, from now on it was her against the world.

* * *

**A lot of dialogue I know D: I have way to much spare time and this story is one of my favourites, hence the quick updates :3 I do have an idea to bring Brittany back (a) but what do you think?:) She wouldn't quiteeee be herself, if you know what I mean ;D Or Santana could go to another extreme to get her gurrrl back! **

**What do you think? :)**


	8. True friends

After deciding she didn't care anymore, and she was going to take on the world, she had run straight back to the basement, back with Brittany.

"You know what Britt? Fuck them. From now on its just you and me babe." Some would call this crazy and completely illogical behaviour, but not Santana. She had the blonde and she was going to do things right. She had even washed Brittany's body, changed her out of the bloody clothes, and did her hair the way Brittany always liked it. Rory had came down half way through this and called her crazy before sprinting out of the basement. Santana made a mental note to herself that Ireland was now on the list of people she wanted to kill.

She must have sat there a while, holding Brittany's now 4 days old body but she didn't care. She only stopped crying again when she heard a several footsteps stomping down to the basement.

"Santana, we need to go." Tina ordered

"What? Why." Santana said through her tears

"Because, because we think they know where we are. That..thing that happened on the street wasn't exactly quiet sweetie, they know we're here." Mercedes said soothingly while plonking herself next to Santana, she looked at Brittany's body, it looked like she was just asleep. Her face was calm and peaceful and Santana had made her hair look perfect. "She's still looking beautiful isn't she?" Santana broke out into tears once more and Mercedes words and held Brittany tighter.

"Oh come on!" Artie growled, "We don't have time for this. We _need_ to go." Santana could feel herself filing with rage the second he opened his mouth, but she knew that he was probably right. They hadn't exactly been quiet on the street so she couldn't say she was surprised. She nodded sadly and gently moved Brittany's body.

"Puck, can you pick her up?"

"What!" Rory butted in, "Why does he need to do that?"

"Back off Ireland. I wasn't talking to you," she snarled, "And because she's coming with us." Santana looked around and saw the blank faces staring back at her, and that's when it dawned on her. When they said that _they_ needed to go, that didn't involve Brittany.

"You can't just leave her here! We can't go without her…No, I _won't_ go without her."

"Santana..she's already _gone_. Look at her, I know this is hard for you..but Brittany wouldn't want you to stay behind for her right? She'd want you to be safe." Santana would have bitten of the head of whoever said that, but not Quinn. She and Quinn were bestfriends, and the horror and pain she felt when Quinn had said they should leave her was quickly washed away when she realised she may have been right. Brittany wouldn't have wanted her to stay behind, she wouldn't want Santana to get hurt for her. But Santana didn't care about what they said Brittany would have wanted, because she knew that Brittany was afraid to die. They had a short conversation about it weeks ago which ended up with Brittany crying into Santana's shoulder. And she also knew that Brittany wouldn't want to be alone, especially not in a cold, _dark_ basement. So she quickly sat back down again and pulled Brittany's body into her lap. The message she sent was clear. _She_ wasn't going, but she couldn't hide the surprise that hit her when Sam and Mercedes, who were hand in hand, sat beside her. Quickly followed by Rachel, Quinn and Puck. Much to annoyance of Artie.

"What the hell are you guys doing? We need to go."

"Shut up Artie! You can go, we're staying here." Quinn growled at him. The event on street and the argument in the kitchen had put a huge strain on the group. It had practically split them in two, some agreeing with Santana, others agreeing with Artie. Santana had known things had gotten tense above ground because she heard the arguments every night, but she had no idea it had gotten to this point. The strong friendship they had built it Glee club had rocked sometimes, but at the end of the day it all worked out alright because they secretly all kind of loved each other. But with Puck standing nose to nose with Rory, threatening to kick his ass if they didn't leave, that love was clearly gone. Still, she couldn't deny that she was happy, her most loyal friends had stuck by her and refused to move. Sam,Mercedes,Rachel,Quinn and even Puck had stayed with her, _and_ Brittany. She didn't know what would happen to the others who stood infront of her demanding they all get up so they could make a run for it, but she didn't care. They laughed at her and called her crazy, but she was going to get Brittany back. Even the great Santana Lopez had seen twilight, and even vampire diaries. She knew Brittany could be saved, she just needed to pull a few strings and convince the things that attacked Lima that they _needed_ her, and Brittany.

* * *

**Shorter than usual I know! I was in a rush to get it up :( Promise to make the next one longer! Review :D**


	9. Step by step

Artie,Rory,Mike,Tina,Sugar,Kurt and Blaine had stormed out of the house to seem refuge in some other part of Lima which Sam had informed them was the old power plant. Sam had attempted to become both peacemaker, and peacekeeper of the group. Of course deep down he was team Santana, up until he argument in the kitchen where he openly defended Santana, he had remained fairly nutrual. The same however couldn't be said for Mercedes and Quinn, they were all Santana, all of the time. Mercedes was usually first to defend the fiesta Latina for reasons unknown, other than she really did love the girl and couldn't imagine how she must have been feeling in the days she shut herself of from the group.

They all sat there in silence, watching and waiting. It was morning now and had been for some time. They weren't entirely sure if Team Artie had left because the occasional thud came from above them. Nobody had bothered to go and look. Not because they were scared that if it wasn't one of their ex-friends making the noises it was one of them, but because they each knew Santana had been far to alone for far to long.

"We could play a game?" Sam awkwardly said

"Like what?" Puck asked curiously

"Uhh...eye spy?"

"Baby you want to play eye spy?...now? In a dark, empty basement?" Mercedes said fairly amused

"Yeah, look it'll be fun. I'll go first!" he said with a voice full of enthusiasm, but still waited to see reluctant nods before he continued "Okay, eye spy Witt my little eye..something beginning with, ughhhh...uh-B!" he yelled

"Brittany." Santana spat

"Yeah..right," He said sadly, but then quickly perked up before continuing "Your turn Santana."

"Uhh, right um." Santana did not want to play this. But it made Sam happy, and she kind of liked seeing that huge smile fill his face, so she decided to go on, "Something beginning with..." she looked desperately around the room, but Mercedes was right, it was dark. The only thing she could see was Brittany, "Sam, I'm sorry..I don't see anything. It's just too dark." she said sadly

"Yeah you're right. It was a stupid idea anyway." Sam said slowly and apologetically, it probably wasn't the best idea he ever had, but he did have the best intentions. He tries to cheer Santana up and she knew that.

"Sam its fine. Thanks for trying," She said with a smile.

"Okay..I can't handle this. Santana you haven't said a bad thing to any of us in days! Not when Quinn had her makeup like a prostitute yesterday"

"Hey!" Quinn yelled, but Puck didn't stop

"Not when Berry wore the ugliest sweater ever," Rachel interrupted him this time, but Puck refused to stop his speech. "Not even when I practically eye fucked you! And I know you noticed. You didn't kick me in the balls, and you haven't insulted any of us!..I miss you Santana." he said the last line incredibly sincere. The speech seemed well rehearsed and although Puck didn't use to best words, he was right.

"I jus-..I just don't feel like it anymore." Santana said with a sigh. Truth was, since Brittany had died Santana hasn't felt like doing anything. She had countless gay jokes when she saw Quinn touching Rachel in a not so discrete way right under the nose of the others, she desperately wanted to crack a joke at Puck's ever growing Mohawk, or Rory's disgustingly unshaven face. She just couldn't, and that wasn't what Mercedes was prepared to accept.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"You could try CPR!" Sam said happily

"Sam..hunny, I think that only works when you do it straight away..not 4 days later."

"Oh, yeah..right." he said apologetically to Mercedes

"I know exactly what I'm going to do." Santana said bluntly, "But you guys should probably go."

"We aren't leaving! Not now." Rachel said seriously.

"Guys, I appreciate it okay? I really do, you're the best friends anybody could ask for and by staying with me today, you really have proven it. But my plan isn't the greatest and it'll either end up with me dead. Or Brittany back. Either way, you aren't going to like it. But I'm going to do it, and I want you guys to go. Just do not..do not go to the power plant. Got it? If that's where Artie is heading, that isn't where you want to be. Got it?" Santana had almost been interrupted several times during the speech when she said something the group didn't like, but it didn't faze her. She was putting on the most incredibly serious face right now because that speech wasn't fake. She wasn't saying it to be the hero that saved her friends, because they way she saw it, they kind of already decided to die when they refused to leave with the others. She really did want them to go and find somewhere safe.

Curiosity got the better of Puck and he finally decided to ask what they were all thinking. "So..what exactly is it you're going to do?"

"I'm going to find them and make them help Britt."

"Find them?..you're going to find them? You know they're just going to kill you when they find you and this is practically suicide right?" Quinn said seriously

"Right." Santana said with a nod, "But if it isn't suicide, and it works..I'll have Britt back."

"I still don't understand the plan." Puck said, his voice full of confusion.

"And if it doesn't work, you'll be dead!" Quinn yelled, completely ignoring Puck's input.

"Yeah well, without Brittany I don't want to live anyway." Santana scoffed,

"I assume you want us to help you your plan then Santana?" Rachel said sadly

"Nope. I already know what I'm going to do, and the first step is-"

"You got a step by step construction of the plan? Wonderful! Maybe I coul-"

"Shut up Berry!...as I was saying. Step one, is getting you guys to leave."

* * *

**I feel like this is even shorter than the last! How we feeling about the group splitting up? What should happen to the D: and Sam and Mercedes are awesome right?:) you tell me! REVIEW:3**


	10. You can't stop me

**I deleted the chapter and re uploaded it! Thank you for telling me about the huge mistake! I have no idea what happened but I think (_hope_) it worked! :)**

* * *

"Oh my god Santana you're insane..you are. You know that right?" Mercedes says putting her head in her hands, Santana simply nodded.

"You..you really think this will work?" Sam asks in awe.

"I don't care, but I need to try it." Santana says with a shrug, a shrug that's enough to ultimately piss Quinn the fuck off.

"Santana can you please try a care a little fucking more? You're about to go out there a leave us here and you don't even give a damn!" Quinn threw her hands in the air began pacing back and fore in anger.

"Quinn." Santana warns, "You know I care about all of you."

"Really? Then why the fuck are you going on a suicide mission? What are we supposed to do without you? You really think any of us know what we're doing?"

"Oh and I do?" Santana screamed, it felt good to admit it. She's been strong, tough and she protected her friends so it felt good to break down. "I have no fucking idea what I'm doing Quinn." her voice isn't full of anger now, it's a confession. "I know I act like I do, but I don't. That's why I'm doing this, because I don't know what else I'm supposed to."

"Not this Santana." Rachel's voice is surprisingly soothing, she's not yelling like Quinn, crying like Mercedes or staring into space like Sam and Puck. "You don't know what you're doing without Brittany, and we wouldn't know what we're doing without you."

They can't stop her. She's decided long ago what she was doing and how she was doing it. Nothing, not even her friends begging will stop her.

"I'm sorry." she simply says, her voice without emotion, she's not sad or scared or even sorry that she's going to leave them. "You all need to go. It'll be dark soon. Before you ask, I don't know where you're supposed to go. But promise that you won't go to power plant."

"Why not?" Puck asked the question they were all thinking, it was safe, secure and their_friends_ were there. All heads turned expectantly to Santana, demanding an answer.

"Because that'll fuck with my plan. Don't tell me where you're going, I don't want to know. It's best that I know as little as possible about you once you leave. That way you're all protected."

She stood up slowly and hugged all her friends, she may never see them again but she can handle that. They're crying and begging her to stay but she's having none of it. No tears, she's doing this even though her friends might not understand. She has her reason and it's good enough for her, _Brittany_.

She slowly climbs the stairs, ignoring her friends' tears behind her. Once she reaches the top she turns, "You need to be gone in 10 minutes." her voice is cold and stern. She's not playing around and they know it, they can hear it and they can see it. There's a few nods but mostly tears for the faces staring back at

* * *

The streets are cold, it's dark and pretty damn scary. She can't remember the last time she's been out at night, but now she remembers why. It's empty, the only signs that life used to be here was the mess, garbage cans kicked over, litter lined the streets. Some cars were parked neatly while others have crashed either into tree's, houses or other cars. A

ll that could be ignored because the worst part is the blood, some dry and some still running..pouring out of bodies. Nobody has moved them. There was nobody to move them, the ones that could simply didn't. You don't risk your life to move a body, maybe they should have because seeing her school friends, people she passed in the halls or the people that served her lunch once now lying dead after a gruesome death isn't a pretty sight. It serves as a reminder of what will happen to her if this doesn't work.

"Heyyyy!" she screams from the middle of the street. "Come on you bastards. You hungry?" screaming insults sure wouldn't do her any favours, but it brings them out. She sees figures in the distance walking towards her.

There's 4..maybe. But there's one in front, she figures this is the bastard in charge. Then suddenly there they are, right in her face. 3 of them snarling as blood drips from their chin.

"Karofsky?" Santana asked dumbfounded

"Lopez." He doesn't look like them, he still looks human. No fangs, no blood. So why haven't they killed him?

"What are you doing?"

"No Santana. What are _you_ doing?" she isn't in charge of this situation and she knows it. She could take Karofsky, she has before. But those things behind him looked pissed.

"I just want to talk. You in charge huh?"

"Me? No. I'm helping." his smile is sinister, she nods for him to continue. "And why should we take you to him? Why shouldn't they just kill you now?"

"Why _haven't_ they killed you?"

"Because, like I said." he snarled in anger, "I'm helping." then it dawns on her, by 'helping' he means killing. They knew Santana was in the attic because she had even invited Karofsky but he went out one day and never came back, now she knows why. He was planning on ratting them out..looks like they left just in time. Her thoughts are interrupted when 2 of the things behind him whisper to each other. It's definitely not English..despite it being a whisper, the language sounds familiar.

"What did they just say?" Karofsky shrugged, "WHAT DID THEY SAY?" she's in no position to ask questions, even with those things he knows she could do some damage before they could stop her. So he figures it best to answer.

"I don't know Santana I-"

"No. You're lying!"

"I don't speak Spanish! So I don't know!" he steps towards her, she's not intimidated.

"Then that's the second reason you need me, I do."

He scoffed, "What's the first?"

"I know where Artie and his friends are hiding."

"You mean _your_ friends."

"Not anymore. I don't give a damn what happens to them."

"Hmm..and what would _you_ want in return?"

"Brittany." his puzzled face said Santana needed to explain further. "She..got hurt." Karofsky laughed. "She died." She snarled and the laughter stopped, he even shot her a somewhat sympathetic look and nodded in respect.

"Alright." he shrugged, "Alright. You're good by me, but no promises. I'm fine with you, but he might kill you." she nodded. "you could turn around a leave now, last chance. We won't kill you...once you meet him, I can't say he won't."

"I'm not going."

"Then follow me." he pointed and the 3 things behind him turned and walked the way he pointed. This plan _had_ to work, she's already halfway there

* * *

**I've got 2 situations lined up, I think you can guess;) both very obvious, but please suggest! What direction! Should Santans sell out all her friends? Become one of them? DIE? D: and what shall become of Brittany...REVIEW :)**


	11. What I want

**I don't speak Spanish! Instead of google translating entire conversations I put it in English, it italics! :) I hope this makes it easier.**

* * *

The walk was long, Santana had lived in little Lima all her life but woods? She wasn't even sure Lima woods! Karofsky is taking them to god knows where and back but Santana isn't questioning him. If he was going to kill her then he would have already, there's some kind of mutual understanding there that she isn't going to pretend to understand it because she doesn't.

"You think you're a big hero huh?" Karofsky said with a hint of jealousy.

Santana shrugged, "I prefer Martyr actually."

He scoffed, "Whys that?"

"Because Martyrs don't live to tell the tale." her voice in empty, she doesn't have emotion left, she's doing it for one thing and she isn't going to let feelings get in her way.

"You don't think you're going to live?"

"I didn't say that. But there difference is that I don't care if I do die."  
"That's stupid." he snarled

"Stupid? Making moral judgements are we now David? At least I'm not selling out."

"I didn't sell out!"

"No? I think you did, I would ask somebody but oh yeah I can't because you fucking had them killed."  
"I didn't like anybody here anyway, and they wouldn't have liked me once they knew I-"  
"Don't." Sue warned. "You did all this...because you're gay? You're fucking kidding me right?"

"Keep your voice down!"

"WHY? Nobody can hear me Dave! They're dead! Every fucking body."

"Shut your mouth! Dyke." he whispered that last part, Santana heard him. Now she was angry. She turned to face him.

"What did you just say? Do you know how much of a hypocrite you are! This isn't about gay, straight or friends! This is about you. Everyone is dead, because of you. Your mom, dad and your little sister!"

He lowered his head. "How does that make you feel? Or why don't you ask me? I know, because of you! You had my parents killed. So shut your mouth..Brittany. Because of YOU. I don't need another reason to want to tear off your head." she yelled in his face, then stepped back. "Why?" she said sadly.

"..They're going to save me. Make me one of them."

Santana laughed, his sad face quickly turned to anger. "What! What's so funny?"

"The fact you actually believe that! They aren't going to Dave. Why would they?"

"Because I helped them!"

"Exactly! All that shows is you're a disloyal fuck!"

Karofsky face fell. Maybe she was right?

"Well could kill them. Right now, together. Then maybe I won't tell everybody else how much of a coward you are. Or how it's your fault everybody we love is dead."

He shook his head sadly, "It's too late Santana."

"Why? What do they have over you?" maybe he was a victim? Maybe they held his family hostage? Maybe it isn't his fault?

"Power." oh of course not, this is Dave Karofsky. He's never innocent. "They have power Santana and I want it."

"Yeah? And was it worth it?" Santana was confident her words were getting to him, he was close to tears.

"We're here." he ignored the question and pointed to a building. When they did even start walking again? She can't remember but here they are at...McKinley?

* * *

"This is a joke right?" the heads impaled on walls around the school say otherwise, blood..Everywhere.

He shook his head and pointed to the door, there was a word written in Spanish. DEATH. Spanish speaking vampires..What are the odds huh?

They barged inside the building, Karofsky grabbing Santana by the hair. Of course he needed to act tough now, it was such a surprise she didn't fight back. She'd let Dave have his power rush for now.

He shoved her to the floor of the gym, the floor was bouncy and slippery, of course more blood. She looked up and there he was.

He didn't look like the rest, he was..Handsome. His long blonde hair was slicked back, he black eyes that partially shone and his high cheek bones, and oh that smile. He was, for lack of a better term; beautiful. Even his husky masculine voice was sexy.

"_Who's that?_" he snarled. Karofsky realised her couldn't answer and the things behind him didn't know, so she stepped forward.

"_Santana Lopez_."

He scoffed, "_What do you want from me_?" He said with a sinister smile.

"_It's more like what you want from me._." Secrets are good, secrets will keep her alive. Alive long enough for her to save Brittany and confidence is always good. He seems to appreciate it.

He stared at her for a moment, thinking intensely about her statement, first things first was that this girl had balls, no denying. He nodded and she continued.

_"First off, I speak Spanish. Nobody else in town does. Second? I know where people are hiding."_

His eyes lit up at the last part, "_And I assume you want to be spared just like your…friend?_?"

Santana shook her head and he slightly gasped in surprise, "_But there is something I want_."

"_And what is that_?"

_"I want you to help my friend."_

_"What's wrong?"_

"_She...uhm, she's dead."_

_"This was the doing of my people, correct?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then I will help her. But there is another thing I want in return.."_

_"What?" _anything for Brittany,

_"You."_

* * *

**I know this is slightly shorter but it's because I split the piece in two to make two smaller chapters, I already have the next one and It'll be up super soon! :) REVIEW.**


	12. Humanity slipping away

She didn't think about what that meant, she didn't care. _Anything_ for Brittany.

"_Fine_." she said quickly, a little too quickly for the monsters liking.

"_You do understand what that means, yes?"_

"_N-...Not really._"

"_You will become __**like me.**__ Somebody with your beauty should live forever, __**with me.**_"

"_I won't be like…__**them**__ though will I?_" He seemed to know exactly what she meant..Ugly, monstrous.  
He shook his head, and she asked more questions.

"_What about day? Can I go out in it? …Will I be able to see them again?"_

"_You cannot go out in the sun, a small sacrifice to make for something like this though yes? Although not if you have the ring._"

"_What ring?_" she had to have it.

"_Drake wore it out once, he never came back. So now there is no ring. The thief probably stole it_." He snarled

Drake? The one that never returned..Wasn't there a dead thing in _her_ kitchen? It was light out when he was out..Wasn't it? Maybe it was him, maybe he has the ring.

"_As for your friend..She will need to leave_."

She nodded, this was fine. She would save Brittany, but.. "_This won't make __**her **__like you will it? _

He shook his head. "_Fetch the girl. The sooner we start, the better._

"_She's beautiful, you are sure you don't want to keep her like this..Forever_?"  
"_I'm sure_."  
He picked up a knife and began to cut her, she almost screamed at the sight. Him.._Cutting_ Brittany, her beautiful body the one she preserved so well. But she had no choice, she agreed to this. A cut from her ear lobe down the side of her throat.

Then he cut himself, down his wrists and didn't even flinch. Blood poured from his wrists and he held them above her, covering her wound in his blood.

Her pale white body became peachy, he muscles relaxed, her body went limp. Then the most amazing thing Santana had ever seen, it made her break into tears. Brittany's chest rising and falling at a steady pace. Then the cut from her ear closed, the wound on her neck that killed her closed, bruises and cut on her body vanished, leaving her skin without a blemish, leaving her perfect.  
She took a deep, sudden sharp breath in and launched herself into a sitting position, her body shaking and tears filling her eyes. She didn't have time to do anything before Santana threw herself at her side and they hugged. Quietly sobbing into each other's neck, it must have been 20 minutes of non stop crying and hugging before they separated.

The man that saved Brittany walked towards them slowly, Santana no longer saw him as a monster because from now on, he's the reason why Brittany is alive. He extended a hand to the blonde, she took it and he raised it to his mouth before pecking the soft skin.

"Caesar Malik." She didn't even know his name until that point,

"Brittany Pierce." he nodded before turning to Santana,

"_Your turn dear_."

Santana nodded slowly, it would be worth it. She kissed Brittany's forehead and demanded she stay there.  
-

"_This won't hurt_.." he smirked, "_For long_." he lunged at her and sunk his teeth into her neck, it was a good thing Sue had gotten her office sound proofed because her screams of agony were piercing and heart wrenching. Blood poured from her neck as she held on with a much pressure as she could.

Then he threw his hand into her mouth, he had cut himself with his nails and forced his blood into her.

She couldn't breathe and had no choice but to let the thick liquid run down her throat. Without warning, he threw her away..And left her, alone. To..Die? He had almost ripped her neck to shreds and she read that the human body could bleed out in less than 3 minutes, which at this point came as a relief. She would only have about a minute left of this unbearable pain before she finally died. Her plan went to shit,

Brittany was alive bit for god knows how long. She needed to get there a stop him but she was getting weaker with every drop of blood that poured out of her. She needed to help..But she was tired.

She could do nothing when sleep came upon her whole body.

"Hey sleepy head." the voice was calm yet worried, happy but teary..The voice was unmistakably Brittany and it was like music to her ears. The thought alone of seeing the blonde was enough to shoot her eyes open. She almost forgot how _beautiful_ Brittany was,

"What happened?"

"..I don't know. The last thing I remember is some idiot, biting me? Oh..And Finn crying."

"The last thing I remember is bleeding to death." Santana said with a chuckle and Brittany smiled.

"Maybe we're in heaven together."

"Britt, I'm no expert sweetie..But I don't think heaven would look like Kurt's house." she sat up from the bed and walked to the side table where there was an envelope titled "Chicas."

Santana tore open to envelop and pulled out a letter.

_"YOU HAVE 3 DAYS. THEN BLONDE MUST GO, YOU WILL STAY AND BECOME ONE OF US. WE WILL TEACH YOU, THEN FIND THOSE YOU SPOKE OF."  
-Caesar._

They had 3 days together, Brittany didn't know what was going to happen then and Santana hoped she wouldn't have to tell her. She had a new plan, and it was better. She stopped and thought..Was she, one of _them_ now? She didn't know, but she did know that she was damn hungry. Brittany had passed out on the bed, Santana tucked her in a left, gently closing the door behind her.

The fridge answered her question, there was a note attached by a magnet to the door.  
_"BECAUSE YOU'LL NEED THIS. STAY STRONG. DON'T GO HUNGRY."_

The fridge was full of bottles of beer..Beer bottles without beer in them, instead..Blood. The thought repulsed her, but she saw those things. Caesar said it was because they went hungry for too long, she was hungry now. She pulled out a bottle and took a swig, it was bitter and cold...but, nice?

She could definitely get used to it, and the rush it sent through her body. Each sip made her feel stronger. Each sip made her feel meaner, with each sip she felt her humanity slowly slip away..but it felt too good to stop.

* * *

**As promised :) This story will be coming to end soon, maybe 3 or 4 more chapters and it is done! REVIEW. **


	13. I want that ring

Santana had decided that waking up under a naked Brittany was the most perfect thing in the world, and her plan would make sure it would happened every day. She gently slipped from underneath Brittany and placed a blanket over her when she started to shiver. It was early in the morning, so early that it was practically still night tine. Now would be her chance, she was safe. All the vampires in town knew she was one of them and they wouldn't touch her, badass Santana was bad enough but badass vampire Santana was…well, untouchable. And if any of her friends saw her, well they were her friends so they wouldn't do anything..as for Artie or any of the others? Easy, there was one solution and would be tasty and damn messy.

She stepped out into the streets and locked Brittany safely inside. Looking out into the darkness it didn't seem scary, the worst thing that could have happened to her already did, there was nothing left to fear. The blood stained streets now seemed calm and relaxing, she could take a step without looking over shoulder every 2 seconds; she could simply walk across the street without hassle, and she did. Right up to her front door which she remembered locking before they left, she didn't have to key anymore so she just kicked the door and it came of its hinges. This vampire thing had its perks.

Her house was cold and empty. Pictures on the wall were smashed, sleeping bags in the living room with food packets scattered around the house. She didn't have time to clean it up now, maybe she would come back later and leave her family home the way she used to have it when she was a kid, just for closure. She stepped into the bloody kitchen, and there it was.

The body, just were Puck and Rory left it, decapitated in the middle of the floor. She hoped to god this was _Drake, _That ring would be the whole plan. Without that nothing else would work, so it had to be him. She ran over and crouched beside his body and picked up his left hand..nothing. Maybe it was on his right hand? She hoped, and leaned over to pick up his hand hoping to find a ring. Then she saw it.._nothing._ No ring, this wasn't Drake, there was no ring. There was no plan.

She sighed in defeat, her fate had just been decided and her life had just been set and it wasn't with Brittany. There was no way out of this, she hadn't even expected to make it this far but now she had she was sure she could have gone all the way. The good guys always win, _always. _She stood up and looked down at the body, the body that couldn't save her. She was about to turn and leave until she saw a flicker, something shining. She peered over and saw a necklace. There'd be no harm in looking right? So leaned over and pulled the necklace off his neck.

She held it up and there was a ring. Who said they had to be worn on the hands! There it was! This was the ring, wasn't it? There was only one way to find out, it was 7am and sunny outside. She'd have to try it, she had to know. She placed the necklace on her and ran to the front door. There was no time to think about this, if she thought then that would eventually lead to her overthinknig and then pussying out. She swung the door open and stepped out.

It was painfully bright she'd give it that, but shouldn't she have crumbled into dust now? Or had her skin burnt away…it must be the ring! She ran over to Kurt's house. She had the ring that they all wanted, she couldn't let them find out. She unlocked the door and ran over to Brittany.

"Britt, sweetie wake up. Come on baby you need to get up."

"Why? What's wrong." She whispered sadly

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong!" she laughed and Brittany was confused..Santana was acting weird. "In fact everything is perfect! Well not yet, but it will be! It's going to be okay!" she pulled Brittany into a hug and held on tight.

Her plan was pretty much complete, all they had to do was wait. But there were a few things she needed to do first.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! But I'll be putting up the next chapter straight away so there won't be a wait :D REVIEW.**


	14. Like them

It wasn't long before Brittany had gone on a fridge raid and found the bottles, Santana had managed to convince her that it was some weird protein thing Kurt used to make his skin soft but quickly had to think of some horrible side effect to put Brittany off when she demanded to have some because her skin needed to be softer too.

"Do you smell that?" Santana asked while sniffing the air,

"No...what?"

"I don't know. It's just..familiar. Weird, It kinda smells like that weird spray Sam uses." The scent of Sam was overwhelming, she never had a good nose. But since downing those bottles she was feeling as though she could do anything.

So when there was a light tapping at the back door her ears perked up and she was ready. She wasn't sure what exactly she was ready for, but whatever it was would be handled.

"Hey, Santana..you in here?" A soft yet masculine whisper came from the other side before the door slowly swung open and a frightened blonde boy crawled in on his hands and knees trying to avoid being seen by anything outside.

"Evans get your ass up you look like an idiot." Sam's face was priceless as he looked up in surprise at Santana and got to his feet. Only to take a step towards Brittany. He reached out and touched her face and began to laugh insanely

"Ahaa! Britt!" he yelled and began to wiggle her cheeks, "I can't even.." Words had failed him so he simply pulled Brittany into a hug and squealed excitedly. He ran his hands all over Brittany while in the hug hoping this wasn't some bizarre dream and the blonde was in fact hugging back.

"Hey! Watch the hands Bieber." She walked towards them and slapped his hands away from the lingering position above Brittany's ass.

Sam stepped back and held his hands up in defence. "You know I wouldn't do that Lopez." He said with a comforting smile, "How'd you do it? You're going to come back with us right? Both of you, I can go and ge-"

"Sam can I talk to you in the living room?" Santana still wasn't planning on telling Brittany, but Sam needed to know. He looked at Brittany and then back at Santana. Realising the conversation was not one for Brittany's ears when she pushed only him out of the kitchen and forced him into a seat before giving a quick kiss to Brittany and asking her to clean up.

"Wha..what's going on?"

"I can't come back with you now."

"It's okay, you can be here for a while if you like, We could all come back an-"

"No Sam. I mean I can't come back, ever."

"..Why not?" he asked with a sad pout

"Because..things have changed. _I've_ changed."

"I don't understand Santana, what's so different? How did you get Brittany back? Did your plan work?"

"Jeez Sam, we playing 20 questions now." She sighed but he stared firmly at her, letting her know the question wouldn't be changed as he sat there waiting for an answer. "Fine, alright. I got Britt back yeah, and that's why it's changed. My plan worked..kinda. We have 3 days."

"..Until what?"

"Until Brittany is leaving."

"She's leaving? How is she getting out? Can we all go? And why do you say it like that.." Santana's face filled with sadness and tears but before she could answer Sam sighed once he had a theory.

"You're not going are you?" His face fell into sadness once more and he continued. "_We_ aren't going..are we?"

"Sam, I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. It wasn't part of the deal, in fact he still doesn't know about you. You could get out..bu-"

"What deal? What did they want?"

"They wanted me to be like them,"

"Like…oh, Oh_. Like __**them**_. So, you're one of them?" Sam was curious, but scared. He had always been terrified of Santana that was a given, but now knowing she could literally rip off his head was a scary thought!

"Yeah." She simply replied.

Sam's shoulders slumped to defeat. They wouldn't be able to live much longer, it was fair to say that food amongst the group was running low and there were less and less places to hide. Their time was limited so his plan was now to go back and enjoy the little time he had left with his friends before they were found. He slowly rose to his feet and nodded to Santana before walking to the door.

"Hey! Sam! Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go back and find the rest of the guys, we won't have long before they come looking for us."

"Why? They know where you are?" Santana asked in horror

"No, but they know about you. And it wasn't part of the deal right? Its fine, I get it. You needed to save Britt and you have. I'm proud of you Santana." There was no hint of anger in his voice, he really was glad Santana had saved Brittany, even if it did cost them his live and his friends.

"Sam, just because it wasn't '**part of the deal**.' That doesn't mean I'm not getting you out. Because I am. I'm getting us all out, I've got this ring. It means I can go out in the day, so we can get out. _All_ of us."

Sam nodded in excitement, the idea sounded awfully interesting. Of course Santana was never one to play by the rules, even though she generally made them. This time she wasn't in control, but to see his so determined to get them out was a huge moral boost for him. They all thought she was crazy when she wanted to get Brittany, but the blonde was in the kitchen. And now she wanted to get them out, this was going to happen. Sam could just feel it.

He didn't need any more details, he had agreed to come back later with Mercedes to get some kind of plan going, little did he know that Santana already had one. And she had already started to put it into action; she was getting out their friends. Once she made a little visit to her _**other**_ friends of course.

* * *

**The other group of 'survivors' might not be surviving much longer! what do you guys think? ;) but as for the little group Santana wants to save..should they all get out? Should Santana sacrifice herself to save her friends? Or should she also get out? REVIEW.**


	15. Life in a bag

**I got a review that I figured I need to answer! :)**

_"Ok I've seen Lima, and I've seen 30 days of night._

_How does this fic even work? The sun comes up every day, if people started missing like this it would be on the internet in five days._

_People only missing at night? No police, FBI, state troopers, army ect no one notices that Lima just went off the map?"_

**Yes, pretty much. I know that in the film it becomes dark for..well 30 days, hence the name. But I hadn't really thought about the back story of the town much. But the way it works is that basically Lima is a small town, miles away from anywhere else and people didn't go missing, there wasn't any crimes. So when the people did start to disappear, they were only reported to the local authority who didn't do much about it and kept passing it off as something else. Then eventually the authority went missing. The start says that within 3 days, they were the only ones left. So things happened so fast that nobody noticed and apart from the monthly delivery into the town, nobody came or left! :)**

**I hope I cleared it up a little bit for you guys, if not then please tell me and I'll write a little back story as a chapter if it'll help :)**

* * *

"Santana..Hey! It's Sam, I'm with the other guys too. You need to open up! It's getting dark..c'mon." Sam urged through the door after he saw a silhouette in the kitchen.

Brittany rushed to the door and dragged Sam in after he make some weird noise with his mouth that caused some bush to rustle, bringing out the rest of the group.

"Sam..do you speak tree?" Brittany asked in awe.

Sam figured it best to just nod, Santana had told them they needed to be there at exactly 7pm and she would explain, with it being 6:58, he didn't have time to explain to Brittany about the secret call they had developed while living in the forest yesterday. And it was a good thing too, Santana came bursting into the kitchen

"You all here?" she asked quietly to herself, ignoring Rachel's answer and only satisfied once she had done a head count of her own.

"So, Lopez. Plan?.." Quinn asked curiously, she was a little too eager. Santana always had kick ass plans, and she had high hopes for some great escape attempt.

"Uhm…we drive out of Lima?" Santana answered in a mocking tone

"That's it?" Quinn was a little disappointed, "No jet packs, stealing a car or calling the FBI?"

"No. We're going to drive.."

Puck scoffed, "You know how far away from any other town right? The closest town is like..a 100 miles away."

"We could just wait..you know, for help?" Rachel asked nervously, she knew Santana wouldn't wait but the thought of simply driving out of town then having to continue for miles while they could be attacked at any second wasn't a comforting one.

"Wait? Wait for what exactly Berry?" Santana growled, "There is no help. Help isn't coming. People don't know about it! They can't stop something they don't know about. So I'm your help, and this is my plan."

"They bring in the monthly deliveries in…2 weeks!" Rachel shot back with enthusiasm

"So you really think you're all going to last other 2 weeks? You and what food? What protection?" Santana asked genuinely curious before quicklu changing her tone. "No! no, we're leaving. Now. You can all take one last trip to your house..get what you want jsutg make sure you come back. We're leaving at 9pm. Anybody not here by then..You're staying. Got it?"

It sparked frantic head nodding from the others who then each split up and began to debate whether or not to return home to pack up a few things, or simply drive away from their whole life without anything to show for it. They each rushed off to do their own thing, leaving Santana and Brittany alone in the kitchen.

"Where are you going Santana? I don't want to be here alone." She cried

"Britt, I won't be long. You're not alone, Rachel is upstairs and they know you're here..Nothing will happen." Just when Brittany looked like she was about to say something she carried on, "And nothing will happen to me." Brittany seemed satisfied with the answer and smiled before nodding, giving Santana a quick peck and rushing up the stairs to talk to Rachel.

Santana had already packet Brittany's bag the day before, she had gone into her old house and packet everything she knew Brittany would ever want into one giant suitcase and put it ready in the car. All that needed to be done was wait for her friends..she wasn't taking anything with her. She would already remember her old life by the change that had happened to her so she didn't need to pack her life into a case. But there was one thing she needed to do, she needed to go to the power plant. She needed to put her _friends_ in their place.

* * *

**I know my A/N are probably longer than the chapter:$ and I'm sorry! It's super short I know! I need to get some revision in since I'm starting my GCSE's and I can't spend as much time writing and I didn't want to leave you guys high and dry! REVIEW :)**


End file.
